First Love
by YukiHaruHinataHermioneMalfoy
Summary: After four years of waiting, Yamaguchi Kumiko finally grew tired. She lost her hope of finding her students in Shirokin High after she failed to find at least one of them. She even went to Tokyo but no luck. Even that one person she longed to see, it looks like he really doesn't want to see her...But, what if someone showed up that looked exactly like him?...What will she do?


Four years had passed, and their lives wasn't the same as before. Students from Shirokin Gakuin, Class 3-D probably forgotten what their lives been like back when they were still in high-school, some of them might even forgotten, and some probably decided to just leave the past behind, not minding the persons they also left, alone. No one bothered to come back after their graduation, the students she was expecting to visit her didn't come, even this only person she knew won't let her down left her, but she waited.

Patiently.

She did, for two years.

And then, she grew tired. After realizing the fact that no one will come back, she too changed. Even though teaching was really her passion, she gave it up. After all, she was already tired of pretending...of something that she's not.

After 4 years, Yamaguchi Kumiko went back in College. Her illegal licence were about to expire and she needed to go back as a college student or there will be trouble. Pretending to be older than her students which in fact, she was the same age as them was the hardest thing she ever did but she wanted to do something about herself before her grand father decides her life, she wanted to be just like her father.. even for a split second. But, she definitely grew tired. She stopped teaching after she helped those students from Shirokin High to graduate on time. She missed everyone back home, her co-teachers, co-workers, Shizuka and Kawashima, Shinohara-san, her grand father, Tetsu,Minorou ,...Her students.

She decided to leave home and went to Tokyo to study, but after four years, she went back. Kumiko was 18 years old when she starts teaching, and everyone will be shocked to death if they somewhat, knew.

"Good morning, Grandfather." Kumiko sat beside her grandfather and bowed. All eyes were looking at her, still clueless about her sudden arrival. While Kumiko , she couldn't care much less even though she felt their stares at her. She was just smiling.

"Good morning, Kumiko " Her grandfather said.

"Good morning, Ojou-san." All four chorused at once.

"Good morning, guys." Kumiko greeted them back and proceeded on the food, after.

"Kumiko -" Her grandfather tried an approach her but failed. She knew it was coming and placed down her spoon. The guys as well as the old man looked at each one, the other four guys were scared as hell when they saw their Ojou-san's expression.

"I...I just want to be here...back home...I'm...tired of hiding, Grandfather." Kumiko said. The other four guys couldn't stop crying when they saw their Ojou-san crying, while her grandfather, he couldn't do anything else other than tapping her shoulders, he couldn't do anything for her.

"Kumiko ...your house is open for you anytime...you're free to go out, leave, and come back...but...you must tell us what's wrong...why are you becoming like this?...what's the matter, Kumiko ?" He asked.

He did asked even though it was too obviously for everyone, even the four men beside knew what he was talking about and also knew the reason behind. It's just that no one bothered to talk or else, they might be killed.

Kumiko wipes her tears and stares at the food in front of her. "I...missed them, I missed them so much it hurts! Those old fool bastards! I was their teacher! But still, no one came back to see me! Am I that unattractive?! What if they knew that I was just the same age as them,.will they change?! I even went to Tokyo just to visit some of them but it was like they knew I was coming and hid themselves! Urgh! I'm sick and tired of wanting to see them!" She couldn't control her anger anymore and banged her hand on the table, causing the guys to tremble.

"Kumiko ...you said you did saw one...Am I right?" The old man said. Kumiko nod and looked towards her grandfather.

"Yes."

Who did Kumiko saw in Tokyo?

Find out next Chapter!

P.S

-The next chapter will be the chapter where the F.4 and Makino will come out! So better stay tuned!


End file.
